


a face to call home

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: What she knows is that she loves New York, and she loves him, and she wants her meager dojo to feel like home to him, too, and –She pulls back, keeping her hands on his face. “Oh, starting to feel like home? Does that mean there’s room for improvement? I am open to suggestions.”





	a face to call home

**Author's Note:**

> In the series of post-Defenders Ironwing prompts, an anon wanted _maybe something building off that last ironwing scene in ep8, "it's starting to feel like home". like I don't care what you do - make them talk more about that, give us more of them being the fluffiest w kissing_. That's... about it. Really this is mindless fluff guys don't expect angst here XD they don't belong to me (I wish), the title is from a John Mayer song, enjoy your trip to the dentist. ;)

She hadn’t expected Danny to actually  _say_  it.

Maybe it was to be suspected, maybe it was always headed  _there_ , Colleen doesn’t know, but spending time going around the world with him and coming back, and comparing it to how he was  _before_  they found out that K’un Lun was no more… she just couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t really have roots anywhere. Proper ones, at least.

Which  _does_  make sense. Ten years in one place might make it your home, but if you’re torn out of it while the most important ties you have to it are destroyed and then you come back to find it so wholly changed… that might pull a number on you. If in the middle there are fifteen years in which you’re most probably the odd man out in an  _alternate dimension_ , well, it’s understandable.

It was blindly, painfully obvious that Danny  _was_  looking for roots when they met. The fact that he found out the ones he thought they had were  _not_ , in fact, as solid as he had imagined,  _did_  pull a number of him, and she knows even if he doesn’t talk about it much. There’s no need. She sleeps next to him at night, she has a fairly good clue of what he’s dreaming of.

Maybe this time round finding others like him  _did_  give him some purpose. Or maybe after one year around the world made him realize it’s not that great a life. She doesn’t know.

What she knows is that she loves New York, and she loves  _him_ , and she wants her meager dojo to feel like home to  _him_ , too, and –

She pulls back, keeping her hands on his face. “Oh,  _starting_ to feel like home? Does that mean there’s room for improvement? I am open to suggestions.”

“I meant the whole city,” he says, “I didn’t mean  _here_.”

“Why,  _here_  doesn’t qualify?” She’s needling him now, she knows, but she kind of wants to hear him say it. Because if she’s right –

He smiles, his hands going to her hips. “ _Here_  has qualified for a hell of a long time,” he says, “ _but_  – it’s not just the place, as nice as it is.”

“This place is  _not_  nice.”

“Please, I spent one night in Ward’s penthouse and I couldn’t wait to get out, it felt stifling. This is a hell of a lot better, but it’s still not the whole story.” He stops, his right hand moving slowly upwards until his fingers skim all over her collarbone and end up just over her heart. “ _Here_ , though… now that’s an entire other problem.”

She  _had_  thought he’d go there, but she’s still left momentarily speechless. He smiles a fraction wider. “Finding other people who’ll take my food offers and aren’t Claire Temple might help, but  _you_ ’ve been it since before we left for K’un Lun, if it wasn’t obvious already.”

Maybe – maybe it’s ridiculous that she feels like bursting out in tears at the admission, but – but thing is, she’s never really had much of a  _home_  either, not in the sense he means. New York  _is_  home because she loves it and wouldn’t want to live anywhere else, but it’s not  _it_ because it holds fond memories, not since her time with the Hand is undeniably tainted looking back at it.

But she  _doesn’t_  do the whole bursting out in tears deal, it’s really not her gig, and so she leans down and kisses him instead, her legs going around his waist, his mouth warm and soft against hers, and she thinks for the umpteenth time of how  _well_  they seem to slot together every damned time they do this.

She’s never been  _anyone_ ’s home or anything of the kind.

She thinks she’d love nothing more than being his, as long –

“You know,” she tells him when they move apart, her fingers running through his hair, “ _maybe_  the reverse is valid, too. And I think I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t either,” he replies, and his voice  _does_ sound a bit choked, and he drags her head downwards so they can kiss again, and maybe in a movie a minute from now they’d be tearing off their clothes and christening their newly made confessions on the dojo’s floor, but she feels no need and he obviously doesn’t either. Not for now.

He has a hand around her shoulders now, and she can feel his fingers shaking minutely as he holds on to her shirt. She thinks of how he’s just spent the last few days with an organization wanting him because he was the thrice-damned Iron Fist, and she can only hope his new friends realize that there’s a lot more to  _Danny Rand_  than a goddamned glowing hand, and if her grip on him becomes slightly tighter, he doesn’t complain.

She doesn’t stop kissing him for a long time.

Neither does he.

 

End.


End file.
